vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Kaneki
|-|Kaneki= |-|Sasaki Haise= |-|Black Reaper= |-|Post-Cochlea= |-|White Suit= |-|Dragon= |-|Post-Dragon= Summary Ken Kaneki (金木 研, Kaneki Ken) is the protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul. Formerly a human studying Japanese Literature at Kamii University and living a normal life, everything was soon changed after he had Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou transplanted into him and became a One-Eyed Ghoul. After joining Anteiku as a part-time waiter, he learns how to live as a Ghoul and became known as Eyepatch (眼帯, Gantai). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 8-C with Kagune | 9-B, likely 8-C with Quinque and Kagune | Low 7-C | 7-B | Likely 7-B Name: Ken Kaneki, Haise Sasaki Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 18/19 (Part 1), 21 (beginning of :Re, 22 as Haise) | 28-29 (end of the series, 30 as Haise) Classification: Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul, Ghoul Investigator (former), CCG's Reaper (former), One-Eyed King of Ghouls, Leader of the "Black Goat" Powers and Abilities: |-|Tokyo Ghoul=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit regeneration), Statistics Amplification (Ghouls grow stronger by activating their Kagunes. Can increase his strength beyond that with his Kakuja), Regeneration (High-Mid. Arima stabbed him through the head twice. As a one-eyed ghoul created from Rize who was noted for her abnormally powerful regeneration, he comparable to Eto, who was able to regenerate her head from the stump and also recovered by being torn and chewed ), Body Control (Can produce a Kagune, several tendril-like limbs to attack foes), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Reactive Power Level (as One-Eyed Ghouls regenerate from injuries, they increase RC Cell pathways through their bodies, growing stronger as a result), limited Power Mimicry (capable of "reading" his opponents and learning to predict and mimic their techniques), Resistance to Pain (unfazed by twisting his leg so much that the bone broke and the flesh tore, fought while ignoring a centipede in his ear, considered the sensation of being hacked apart "calming") |-|Sasaki Haise=All prior, Expert Swordsman |-|Post-Cochlea=All prior on a higher level, can shape his Kagune into mouths capable of speaking and eating foes, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (blocked an electric attack from Narukami with his Kagune without being electrocuted) |-|Dragon=All the previous except Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Absorption (grows larger by eating others - was stated that it would increase in size by more than 10 times over a few days), Creation (can passively produce humanoid "golems" made from his body that attempt to defend him), Poison Manipulation (passively produces an airborn poison, his golems can self-destruct on death, releasing poison into the atmosphere), Biological Manipulation (the poison his golems produce can give people an accelerated form of ROS, causing them to develop painful and cancerous kagune formations), Memory Manipulation (those infected with ROS suffer from memory loss, causing regression into a childlike state), Perception Manipulation (degrades the five senses of those infected with ROS), (Large Size (Type 3, 21.6 km), Longevity (the Dragon will take 200 years to dissolve) |-|Post-Dragon=All prior except those from his Dragon key, Creation (created a sword from his Kagune to battle Furuta with), Shapeshifting (transformed his arm from a kagune claw to a normal arm, changed the shape of his Kagune), Resistance to Poison and Disease (despite absorbing far more ROS toxin than Saiko, who was infected with ROS by it, Kaneki was near completely unaffected) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (as a one-eyed ghoul, he should be physically comparable or superior to other ghouls, who are capable of damaging concrete walls with their punches), likely Building level while using his Kagune (is capable of easily defeating adult ghouls, who themselves have higher RC Factors than Saiko Yonebayashi, and thus larger and stronger Kagunes. Tore apart Jason's Kakuja with his bare hands while using his Kagune. With his incomplete Kakuja, he incapacitated Yukinori Shinohara with a single hit while Shinohara was wearing Arata, which even the Non-Killing Owl was unable to do) | Wall level, likely Building level with Kagune and Quinque (He should be physically superior to before due to his reactive power level. Cut off Serpent's Kagune with his own and fought with Seidou Takizawa) | Small Town level (Defeated Eto, tearing apart her Kakuja in a single attack, shattered Arima's Quinques and ultimately defeated him. Deflected Naki's Kagune attacks with his bare hand without using his own) | At least City level, likely higher (Far stronger than his Post-Dragon self, as that form is just a very small portion of his Dragon form. If left alone, he would eventually destroy all of Tokyo. Caused an explosion during his rampage and created a powerful earthquake under all of Tokyo. His Kagune is stated to occupy multiple wards at the same time, stretching over 20 kilometers and scientists predicted that it will increase tenfold) | City level (Defeated Furuta while the latter was using his Kakuja, without using his own. Destroyed many of the Dragon's defense mechanisms, many times damaging ) Speed: High Hypersonic (as a SS-Rank Ghoul and a Rinkaku-type, Kaneki is one of the fastest characters in the series. He fought evenly and ultimately defeated Amon who was using Arata Proto II) | High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (far faster than before, defeated Eto and tore apart her Kakuja, exchanged countless blows with Arima and moved faster than Narukami's lightning) | Unknown (largely remains stationary, though managed to expand to stretch through multiple wards in moments), Massively Hypersonic attack speed (his defensive Kagune tentacles can match ghouls and experienced investigators such as Juuzou Suzuya) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 5, '''likely higher | '''Class M (Comparable to Amon and far superior to Mutsuki, which can restrain Eto with its kagune) | At least Class M, likely higher via sheer size | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Building Class while using his Kagune | Wall Class, likely Building Class while using his Kagune | Small Town Class | City Class | City Class Durability: Wall level'' ('comparable in durability to ghouls, which are stated to have skin as strong as steel), likely '''Building level '''while using his Kagune (his Kagune are durable enough to clash with Jason's Kakuja, and can withstand the force of his own attacks) | Wall level', likely '''Building level' with Kagune | Small Town level | At least City level, likely higher (Comparable with its attack potential. Modern weaponry such as tanks and choppers barely scratched him). | City level '(took numerous hits from Furuta and Dragon's defense mechanisms and survived) 'Stamina: Extremely high. Despite being imprisoned, tortured and starved for days on end by Jason, upon accepting his ghoul nature, he was able to break free instantly and defeat Jason despite having a centipede in his ear the whole time. Can fight with broken bones and extreme wounds such as lost limbs and impalements. Range: Standard melee range normally, At least a dozen meters with his Kagune | Extended melee range with his Quinque, At least a dozen meters with his Kagune Standard Equipment: His Kagune | His Quinque, Yukimura 1/3 | None notable Intelligence: Extremely high. Even before becoming a ghoul, Kaneki was a highly intelligent young man. After being tortured by Yamori, Kaneki embraced his Ghoul instincts, becoming a vicious fighter who can effortlessly tear apart entire ranks of Investigators and casually take down two S-Rank Ghouls, Yamori and Ayato, in quick succession, earning a SS-Rank designation for his acts. His bookish nature along with his tendency to be quick learner serve him well, picking up advanced martial arts in weeks by studying several books and later becoming an expert in using his Kagune and Quinque simultaneously under Arima's tutelage. He is capable of "reading" his opponents, carefully watching them in order to predict their motions and mimic their techniques. He soon becomes one of the most skilled fighters in the series, disarming Arima even after he began using a SSS-Rank Quinque made from Yoshimura's Kagune and defeating Eto in single combat. In his Dragon form, however, he doesn't seem to act consciously and attacks whatever is in his sight. Weaknesses: Using his Kakuja causes Kaneki to lose his grip on his sanity, His Rinkaku is fairly brittle. Damage to his brain of the sort Arima did can cause him to lose his memories. | Anything that reminds him of his past life can cause a mental breakdown, Mentally and emotionally unstable. Again, severe damage to his brain will cause loss of memories | Severe damage to his brain. | If his true body is removed from the Dragon, it will begin to collapse into individual tentacles | Possibly damage to his brain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rinkaku Kagune: As a Ghoul, Kaneki has a special organ made of RC Cells called a Kagune, which he can manifest by allowing it to burst from his lower back in the form of tentacles that he can control at will. They're extremely swift and have high striking power, but are relatively brittle compared to most Kagunes, which is compensated by Kaneki's abnormal regeneration, even for a Ghoul. As the series goes on, he's able to shape them into various forms, such as a giant claw or a bundle of limbs, to suit his purposes and manages to control at least six of them independently of each other. Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja Kagune.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja Kagune_root_a.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja along with his Kagune Kaneki's_kakuja_V2.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja v2 Kaneki's_kakuja_version_4.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja v4 Dragon_Kaneki.png|"Dragon" Kaneki's main head * Kakuja: As a result of his cannibalism of other ghouls to stop himself from eating humans, Kaneki's RC cells mutated, allowing him to access a new form of Kagune called the Kakuja. The Kakuja covers Kaneki's body in an armor-like covering and drastically increases their abilities. For much of the series, Kaneki's Kakuja was incomplete, leaving him in an insane state where he would lash out at anything around him. However, after eating Eto's Kakuja, Kaneki was able to gain a complete Kakuja, and during his fight with Arima, he gained full control over it in the process, allowing him to use it and maintain his sanity. While in his Kakuja, Kaneki became able to use two more tentacles, both shaped like centipedes. * Dragon: After relinquishing his ideals in order to protect and see his family and friends again, Kaneki devoured dozens of artificial half-ghouls and grew a massive Kakuja, over 20km in length and stretching throughout the wards of Tokyo. It was stated he would also increase in size ten times over within a few days once the Dragon became active again. In this state, he constantly gives off a poisonous gas that causes accelerated ROS in those who take it into their bodies, either simply by breathing or by absorbing it through Kagunes in the case of Quinx. ROS destroys the five senses of those infected, causes memory loss, regression into a child-like state, and most blatantly, causing cancerous Kagune formations to grow on the person. Dragon's more powerful variant of ROS also begins to transform the person into a pseudo-ghoul, making them unable to digest any food of non-human origin and giving them a Kakugan (the black and red eye of a ghoul). Furthermore, Dragon's ROS toxin is powerful enough to even give Ghouls ROS.. As Dragon, Kaneki also passively produces monsters (later known as Dragon Orphans) formed from Kagune from his own body, each of which is comparable to Special Investigators. Additionally, if these Dragon Orphans are killed, they give off even more toxic gas, causing anyone around them to be infected with ROS even faster. Finally, various tentacles will grow out of the Dragon to protect Kaneki and kill attackers. * Post Dragon: After his true body is extracted from the Dragon Kakuja, Kaneki has undergone a further mutation, in which his entire body is implied to have become a Kagune, having gained new organs with unknown effects (though they are theorized to be what gives him his extreme resistance to the ROS toxin). In this state, his Kagune appears as several large star-shaped swords on tentacles, which Kaneki can manipulate for offensive and defensive purposes. He also appears to have gained the ability to transform his Kagune into all different types of Kagune, showing Nishiki's Bikaku Kagune, Tsukiyama's Koukaku Kagune, and even Hinami's Chimera Kagune and Touka's Ukaku Kagune during his final battle through the Dragon's interior. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Sasaki Haise | Post-Cochlea | Dragon | Post-Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's profile (Post-Dragon Kaneki and Half-Monster Garou were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Federal Agents Category:Married Characters Category:Murderers Category:Shield Users Category:Leaders Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cannibals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Eye Users Category:Pierrot